You're Her Heroes
by brookiecookie831
Summary: When Lea finds an embarrassing video of the Lab Rats, they retaliate but end up hurting their little sister and screwing up worse than they ever did before. For once, it's Douglas who offers a story and maybe a solution to their problem. fem!Leo part of my Lea universe. just a little fluffy family oneshot.


**Summery: When Lea finds an embarrassing video of Adam, Bree and Chase, she decides to keep it for leverage. But when the Lab Rats retaliate by showing an embarrassing video of Lea to the whole island, they end up hurting their little sister sand screwing up more than they ever had before with no way to fix it. Strange as it may seem though, Douglas might just be the one to help them fix their latest mess.**

 **A/N: Hello my lovelies! So this is a oneshot featuring Lea and takes place in the same universe as my current story** ** _Resistance Uprising._** **This was a little plot bunny that appeared in my head after watching the New Kids on the Block episode of** ** _The Goldbergs_** **with my younger brother. I also thought that it would be nice for there to be a fanfiction where Douglas gives his kids a little bit of fatherly advice as well as delve into his relationship with Donald and voila! This came out of it. Anyways I really hope you guys enjoy and please review!**

 **You're Her Heroes**

It wasn't supposed to blow up like this, it was just meant to be a harmless prank. A little bit of innocent revenge. They never meant to hurt Lea's feelings or ruin their relationship with their little sister. But that's exactly what they managed to do. Bree couldn't help but sigh because of the turn of events.

About a week ago, Lea had come into their room with a big grin on her face and a video tape in one hand. When Lea showed them what was on the tape, Bree and Chase were mortified. Adam, being Adam, didn't really have a clue as to what was going on.

Way before the Lab Rats had met Lea, they had discovered cringe worthy 80s music that belonged to Mr. Davenport when they were little and had decided to make a video dancing to it. A video that now was about as cringe worth as the music. Lea had laughed and thought it was the best thing in the world. When Bree ripped out the video tape, Lea had only smirked.

"That's not my only copy." Bree narrowed her eyes at her little sister.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing." Lea smiled innocently.

"I just find it funny that for once, I have power over the three of you. It's awesome!" She laughed which only made Chase mad.

"It's not funny Lea! If you show that video to anyone on the island it will make us look like a laughing stock! Not to mention highly unqualified to be mentors." Lea just rolled her eyes at Chase's melodrama.

"Oh relax you big baby." She said. "It's not like I'm gonna upload it onto YouTube...Than again..." Chase glared and Lea laughed.

"Okay okay. Don't get you're panties in a bunch. I just like having a little insurance." Lea smiled while Adam whispered to Chase.

"What does insurance mean?" Chase rolled his eyes and turned back to Lea.

"Lea you show that video to anyone and I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah." Lea said with a wave of her hand, turning to exit the room. "Later."

When Lea was gone, Adam turned to his younger brother and sister.

"I don't get what the big deal is. Did you see me in that video? I looked awesome!" Bree gripped Adam's shoulders, figuring she could shake some sense into him.

"Adam, if that video gets out we will be the laughing stalk of the island. We can't let Lea show that to anyone!"

"Do you really think she will?" Adam asked, and Bree rolled her eyes as did Chase.

"Adam this is Lea we're talking about." Chase said and in response to his older brother's blank stare, finally shouted. "Of course she will!"

"Then what do we do?" Adam asked and Bree and Chase mulled over the question. Finally Bree snapped her fingers. "I've got it!" Bree let her brothers in on the plan and the next day, Chase went into the old camera footage that Mr. Davenport had kept from their old house and found an old video of Lea badly dancing and lip syncing to "Kiss You" by One Direction. They laughed. At school Lea had merely rolled her eyes at the girls who went gaga over the boys that had came in third place on X Factor but still became a breakout success. The three bionic teens had never realized that Lea had been an undercover 1D fan. They downloaded the video onto Chase's built in hard-drive and smiled. Once again they had the power over Lea and not the other way around.

The problem however came the next day, when they showed the video to all the kids on the Island in the training room and Lea walked in. Immediately the jokes and laughter started and Lea barely registered the video before she registered the fact that her older siblings were laughing an smirking at her too. I was clear to her than that they had been the ones to find and share the video.

Lea opened her mouth to say something, but just shouldered her bag and walked out of the arena. Adam, Bree and, Chase, seeing the look on their little sister's face, followed her out of the room.

"Lea wait-" Bree started but was cut off when Lea turned around. Hurt and embarrassment all over her face. "You showed that video to everyone on the island?! They already don't take me serious enough as it is, thank you very much!" Lea crossed her arms and Bree looked over at Chase and Adam.

"Look we're sorry we showed the video okay, but you never should've threatened us with ours!" Chase defended and Lea just rolled her eyes.

"Please, you're not sorry." She said. "You're just sorry I'm mad. And for the record, I was never going to show that stupid video. Here." She said, thrusting a thumb-drive into Chase's hand. "It's my copy of you're video. I never would have showed it to anyone, it just felt nice to have the power for once." Lea said, and Bree crossed her arms.

"Oh what, you can dish it out but you can't take it?" Bree said and Lea immediately uncrossed her arms.

"I always take it!" She said, but softened her tone.

"You're my older siblings." She stated. "You're supposed to protect me. But all you do is make things worse." She finished, walking by the three and out of the room. Leaving Adam, Bree and Chase feeling like garbage.

"What are we going to do?" Adam asked, turning to look at his brother while Bree did the same. For once, Chase didn't have an answer.

"Hey Le-woah okay never mind." Douglas said, walking into the room where his kids were. Turning to face them, he pointed behind him.

"What's up with her?" He asked and Adam turned to Chase.

"Why don't ask Chase? He's the one that showed the entire Island an embarrassing video of Lea!"

"You helped Adam!" Chase reminded.

"Oh yeah."

Douglas turned to Bree, looking more than a little confused by his sons conversation.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" He asked and Bree looked down at the floor guiltily.

"Lea had an embarrassing video of us, and we didn't know when or if she would show it to anybody, so we showed an embarrassing video of her to the kids on the Island." Douglas nodded and sighed, sitting down in a chair.

"Ahh, revenge." He said. "That's something I have quite a lot of experience with." He said and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Blah, blah, blah, you used to be evil. We get it." He said and Douglas just shook his head, turning towards Bree and Chase.

"Why did you guys feel the need to show the video of Lea to everyone?" And Chase just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we were mad that she finally had power over us instead of the other way around. Douglas nodded smirking.

"In other words, you were jealous." He said and Bree scoffed.

"No." Douglas gave her a look and Bree backed down.

"Okay a little." Douglas chuckled.

"Yup, that's something I have a lot of experience with as well." He said and the three looked at him, semi-interested. Douglas gave them a small smile.

"Believe it or not," he said, starting his story. "I wasn't always jealous of Donnie. Well, at least not to the extant of putting bionics in children." He said, earning a chuckle from his kids. He smiled. "He was my older brother, I looked up to him and I wanted to be just like him. That's about when the jealous started. I mean, he was the family favorite. The _smart one._ " I was just his dopey kid brother. The screw up. when he asked me to be his partner and start Davenport industries with him, I finally thought that he was beginning to see me as his equal, that he was finally proud of me. Later I found out he only did it in order to please our parents and if hadn't made me a partner our parents would make sure I got their company when they retired and give it to me in their will. Well Donnie couldn't exactly let me actually have more than he did, so he took the deal with our parents...and they gave him the company instead." Douglas said, remembering how hurt he had been by his brother.

 _"You're such a greedy jerk!" Douglas yelled, tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe it, and yet it all made sense. Of course Donnie would only make him partner if he got something in return._

 _Donald looked at his brother, feeling guilty and ashamed at the fact that his little brother was crying._

 _Douglas was crying, and it was all his fault. He had made his little brother cry._

 _"Douglas-"_

 _"Just stuff it Donald, I don't want to here you're excuses!" He said, spinning on his heels. "Don't worry, you can have both companies. I quit!" He said walking away. Donald started to go after him._

 _"Douglas wait!" He said, but stopped chasing after his brother when he rounded the coner and found Douglas was gone._

 _Donald sighed, leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes, rubbing his face with his hand. His brother hadn't called him Donnie. Or Don. Or any of his other stupid nicknames. He had called him Donald. Donald sighed again. Never before had he hated his name more than he did right now. Never before had he hated himself more than he did right now._

 _Down the corridor, Douglas was curled up next to a wall, his face pressed into his knees, crying his eyes out._

 _Douglas lifted his head and wiped his face. He'd show his brother. He was just as good as Donald. He didn't need him. Yeah, he'd show him up._

"So that's how you're whole feud started?" Bree asked, stunned. "You were just jealous of your brother?"

"it was just the whole jealousy thing guys." Douglas said, beginning to explain. "I was mad, embarrassed, hurt, _and_ jealous. It hurt to know that my big brother, my hero, could use me like that. Just so that he could make more money. What hurt the most was that he cared more about money, more about being better than I was, than he actually cared about me. It's hard when your hero isn't who you expected them to be. It wasn't just that though. When I started my...research, I knew I was in over my head. I knew I had screwed up big time. So I went to my older brother for help. I knew he wouldn't completely fix my mess for me, and that's not even what I wanted. All I wanted was for my big brother to tell me that it would all be okay. That he still loved me. Instead, he told me I was a screw up and an embarrassment and slammed the door in my face." He finished, lifting his head to stare up at Adam, Bree, and Chase's shocked faces. Chase's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Wait, why did you tell us this?" He asked and Douglas rolled his eyes.

"You know, for the smartest person in the world, you sure are dumb." He said and Adam and Bree chuckled while Chase only looked slightly offended. Douglas gave them a sad smile.

"Because you're Lea's heroes." He said. When the three Lab Rats looked taken aback, he elaborated.

"You're her older siblings." He began explaining. "She worships the ground you walk on. She wants to be just like you. Not because you're bionic or beloved by thousands. But because you're her older siblings." He finished, noting the thoughtful look on the three bionic teens faces. Turning to leave, he left them with one last word of advice.

"Do not shut the door in Lea's face guys." He said, hand on the door knob. "You will regret it for the rest of your life. The Lab rats looked at each other while Douglas opened the door...coming face to face with his older brother.

"I wasn't eaves-dropping!" He stated and Douglas just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Donnie." Donald gave a small, sincere smile at the nickname.

"Love you too little brother." He said and Douglas abruptly stopped, registering the fact that his brother had actually told him he loved him. Douglas turned to look at his big brother, and smiled. "I'm pretty sure you meant younger brother." He pointed out and Donald just laughed, wrapping his arm around his brother. "Whatever you say Douglas." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Whatever you say."

...

The next morning, Lea was the last one to the training arena, and the second she walked in the laughing started. Try hard as she could, she couldn't stop herself from turning red with embarrassment.

"Haha yes I know. The video was hilarious! Grow up!" Lea said frustrated.

Bree nudged her brothers and pointed. Adam and Chase turned to look at a group of kids who were giving Lea a hard time.

"Whatever you say _Dork_ ley." One of the guys said and that was the last straw.

"Hey!" Adam said, getting everyone;s attention. Even Lea's.

"Stop picking on my little sister." Lea just stared at her older brothers and sister, unsure of what to say.

"Why do you care?" One girl said, a hand on her hip.

"Yeah." Another kid, one of the younger boys, said. "You're the ones who showed us the video in the first place."

"We never should have done that." Bree said, looking straight at Lea who was avoiding all eye contact. "It was wrong and we never should have embarrassed you like that Lea. We're so sorry." When Lea still avoided looking at anyone, Chase stepped in.

"You guys want to laugh at something?" He said, pulling out the thumb-drive Lea had given him. "Laugh at this." He stated, plugging the thub-drive into a laptop. All of the kids in the training room, including Lea gathered around the laptop, laughing at the video of a miniature Adam, Bree and Chase dancing to bad 80s music.

Lea turned from the laptop to face her older siblings, a grin on her face.

"Why did you do that?" She asked honestly. "What about your image as leaders?"

"We were stupid Lea." Bree told her sister. "We cared more about our image than we did about you. And...I guess we were kind of jealous." Bree finished and Lea laughed, surprised.

"You guys?" She asked. "Jealous? Of me? Why?" She asked and Chase gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Because you had the power. And it might seem stupid, but you were a hero way before you finally got bionics. And I guess we were always jealous of the fact that you didn't need to be bionics to be a hero." Chase finished a Lea smiled.

"Funny." She said, looking down. "To me, you've never needed the bionics to be a hero." Adam couldn't keep the happy tears at bay, and finally he rushed over and gave his sister a big hug.

"This is so touching!" Adam said and Lea laughed, hugging Adam back. Bree and Chase rolled their eyes, but couldn't help smiling and joining the hug.

Douglas told them that they were Lea's heroes.

They never told him that Lea was theirs.

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot! This is my first attempt at one so please let me know how I did! constructive criticism is encouraged, just no flames please. I really, really enjoyed writing Douglas's little chat with Adam, Bree and Chase as well as writing his interaction with Donald. I just really like writing Douglas as a character and I was so happy** ** _Lab Rats_** **had him turn good. I hope you guys liked this little addition to the Lea universe and please let me know what you think! Love you all and thanks for reading!**


End file.
